1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved workpiece support table for supporting the end portion of a workpiece extending rearwardly beyond the cutting blades of a power shear during the shearing operation and for discharging the sheared blank. More particularly the invention relates to a support table having a table top which is movably mounted to reciprocate vertically relative to a stationary frame during the shearing operation followed by a rearward tilting of the table top to discharge the sheared piece.
2. Background of the Invention
The following patents representative of the prior art relating to work supports for shears are known:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,150,541 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,534 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,560 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,693 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,145 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,750 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,611 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,668 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,183 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,699 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,258 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,770 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,230
Although work support tables for shears which yieldably support the overhanging end of a workpiece while the workpiece is sheared, and which discharge the sheared workpiece from the table by tilting the table are broadly old in the art, none are known to applicant which have the unique features of the present invention as disclosed and claimed herein.